Insane Bootleg Sonic Games/Transcript
Uhhhh.... hello guys, lemme.... (fixes microphone) I'm pretty tired today.... Now, y'see..... I got this Sonic 8-in-1 thing... I'm trying some bootleg games and...... Just have a good time with me. It's from china. It's very s---ty... Lemme get my Tsukiese SEGA Genesis..... Yeah, it's also called the Genesis in Tsuki..... because..... well Tsuki for so few years used to be an city-state of South Korea, but that's like 87 AD. Then, in 89 AD, we fought. So we're half Korean, and Mega Drive in Korea has it's own name, so they did that with us too. Oh yeah, and they also gave me....... SNOC bootlegs? Wha? The boxart is just- why? Let's start this first- THIS IS AN F----ING HACK OF MARIO 3! WE F- F- (sighs) I AM NOT PLAYING THIS. Moving on to the multicart.... Let's check out Sonic 4. WAIT, I HAVE SEEN THIS BEFORE! I THINK! AN SONIC 1 ROM THING TRICKED ME TO PLAY THIS GAME! Blah. I'VE FINISHED ALOT.... THAT HOUSE RUNNING WAS HARD AND... WELL. SIGH. Oh great, this is not ''mice, dummies! ...Alright, movin' on. (Moves arrow to 8. Sonic 8) Sonic 8? this is the one I played? Hmm, let's check it out. ''(Presses start and the infamous title screen loads) GRAND MA! (Simpsons theme starts playing) SEEMPSONS? (Groans) Grand Ma! Grand Ma?! What the heck?! Grand Ma?! Grand Ma?! (Pause) What the heck?! (Giggles) Grand Ma. (Groans and laughs) Grand Ma. The Grandest of Mothers. (Pauses the ROM) Is that Sonic's bloody teeth? (Enhances Grand Ma's face) What even? (Enhances it more) Oh no! Oh no! Oh shen! I actually – I – waitamin – n-y-no, no, oh pedos de pesadilla – I know the cartridge artwork for this one I think! Hang on... I think I have seen the cartridge artwork for this one, I-I'm not sure but, but uh... Hang on... (Pause while Koe searches for the artwork) I think I had it before. I think I've seen this piece o' s--t! Hang on... (Finds it) Yes! This is it! Look at this, look at this! (Shows artwork) This is how it looked! (Enhances artwork, with "(GRAND MA 4M)" among Chinese characters) Grand Ma! (whispering) grandma. (back to normal voice) Grand Ma? Grandma! Is it in "Grand Ma" or is it in "Grandma"? Gra– Grandma? G- You know, I-I love th– uh– you know what makes this perfect? The fact that (Enhances star with Bart Simpson inside it) you know, Bart Simpson's like "Yeah, I'm in this too! (Giggles) Thumbs up!" (Chuckles) So it was sorta like, weird endorsement from the Simps– (Unpauses the ROM) Alright, let's... (Pauses the ROM again) Who made this game? Who made this game? (Enhances the "1993 2" text at the bottom of the title screen, with "1" looking a bit like "I") I did! I did. I 993 – or 1993, I don't know. (Unpauses the ROM and starts the game) Oh my. Oh my. Oh pedos de pedsilla. (Quits game) Alright, that was... Sonic Grand Ma. (chuckles) In fact, that's the- it was a good- (snickers) Wait..... (searches) (goes on Bootleg Mario Paint Port on her Famicom and spells out "K I L L M E" Ooooh..... Sonik.... Drawerrrr???? Cool! Oh crap, whaa.... SOOOONEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK? MARYOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMARYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEAT? This is an hack of the patch of SOMARI. What? Uhhhh..... I'll just stop playing then! C'mon, please get better than this! Sonic 11... cool. Oh, this isn't a- NOPE..... THIS IS A HACK. But i've never heard of the game, so i'll try anyways. 3 hours later, shortened to 3 minutes in the video Sonic 6- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Fine. (plays for 4 minutes) Goo-bye!Category:Transcripts